As a conventional field pole magnet body to be installed in an embedded permanent magnet-type rotating electric machine, there has been a field pole magnet body formed by cleaving and dividing a magnet body that is rectangular in a plan view (hereinafter referred to simply as a “magnet body”) into a plurality of magnet fragments and then adhering the plurality of magnet fragments to each other. In this way, by forming the field pole magnet body with a plurality of magnet fragments and reducing the volume of each magnet fragment, current surges that occur due to fluctuations in the acting magnetic field are reduced. Thereby, heat generation of the field pole magnet body that accompanies current surges is suppressed, and thus irreversible thermal demagnetization is prevented (refer to JP2009-33958A).
In JP2009-33958A, the cleaved surfaces of the magnet fragments that have been cleaved are abutted facing each other and the cleaved surfaces are adhered to each other with an adhesive to integrate them into a field pole magnet body, and this can be easily inserted into a rotor or the like and magnetized.